Ruleta
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Le hartaba un poco cuando los miembros de la mafia se reunían en ESE lugar. No llegaba a darle asco, pero sabía que existía un sinfín de lugares que elegiría antes que ese.


__DN no me pertenece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruleta<strong>_

Le hartaba un poco cuando los miembros de la mafia se reunían en ESE lugar. No entendía como la gente podía ir ahí por "diversión", no terminaba de comprender qué había de cautivador en un lugar tan claustrofóbico y que apestaba a humo, a traición, desconfianza y a trampa. No llegaba a darle asco, pero sabía que existía un sinfín de lugares que elegiría antes que ese.

Y aún así no se explicaba cómo había terminado volviendo a dicho lugar, tan apestoso como era, y aún así tan lleno de lujos y dinero, tanto puro como plastificado.

Realmente le desagradaba, aunque por otro lado, a su invitado aquello parecía gustarle y mucho. Era una especie de paraíso para él. Bueno, excepto tal vez por el esmoquin...

Podría haber jurado que moriría antes de ver a Matt vestido de manera elegante, pero ahí estaba, sentado, algo nervioso, incómodo, pero a la vez cohibido, disfrutando a grandes anchas su cigarro y el humo del de los demás. Puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de ignorar las miradas que su amigo les lanzaba a las máquinas de juego. Había pensado que la clase de juego que le gustaba al hacker era únicamente la de acción, pero al parecer se había equivocado y el azar era algo que cautivaba hasta a alguien como a Mail.

…_hasta alguien como él…_

-¿Y bien? –quiso saber Matt.

Mello, antes de responder, sacó otro chocolate, comenzando a quitarle la envoltura con parsimonia. No era que quisiera hacer rabiar a Matt, para nada, pero es que de pronto descubrió lo interesante que podía ser el no romper el papel metálico…

Como sea, el chiste no duró mucho, porque la cara de consternación de Matt terminó por robare una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Para qué querías verme? –volvió a insistir el adicto a los videojuegos.

Era estúpido como a pesar de todo, todavía encontraba tiempo para hacer rabiar a su amigo.

Le dio un mordisco a su chocolate, haciéndose el que no le hacía caso, cuando en realidad lo observaba de reojo. La mirada de Matt siempre se volvía a desviar por algo que había visto y sus emociones se dividían entre la emoción, impaciencia y la desesperación. Emoción por razones obvias, impaciencia y por un lado porque quería echarle un vistazo más cercano a esas máquinas y porque Mello parecía haber entrado al estado de cámara lenta, y desesperación porque en su casa le esperaba el último lanzamiento de Call of Duty.

-¿Verte? –repitió Mello, pensando ahora en lo que realmente importaba-. Ah sí, eso…

Matt no respondió, ni siquiera frunció el ceño ni nada. Era raro verlo si sus googles y su polera a rayas, pero al menos tenía un cigarro entre los labios y eso lo hacía ver más o menos normal. Sin embargo cuando notó que Mello se disponía por fin a habar, su mirada se volvió otra vez a él, esperando.

Era la primera vez que lo volvía a ver después de todos esos años. Sonaba un poco exagerado ponerlo de esa manera, pero era como si el Mello que estuviese ahí no fuera Mello y a la vez era indudablemente él, tal y como lo recordaba. Bueno, algo más alto, más difícil de comprender y más obstinado que nunca, pero en base era el mismo de "siempre".

Ah y claro, al cicatriz… Sin duda era algo que había llamado su atención desde el principio, junto con el extraño abrigo. Sobre este último se permitió hasta hacer un pequeño chiste, pero la cicatriz… Actuó como si no existiera en lo absoluto.

-¿Vas a hablar o no? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí –murmuró por fin Matt cruzándose de brazos y tratando de sonar como uno de esos hombres de negocios que siempre andaban ocupados.

-Descuida, lo haré corto –se mofó Mello-, para que puedas volver rápido a casa a probar tu jueguito ese.

Oh mierda, lo sabía. Se aguantó las ganas de gruñir como niño pequeño y solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Matt.

Alzo la mirada y Mello estaba ahí, mirándolo.

-Dime.

-Necesito un favor –dijo el rubio, aludiendo por fin al tema de interés-. Te pagaré si es necesario…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –lo interrumpió Matt, a quien no le agradaba que Mello hablase así de favores.

Mello sonrió.

-Solo necesito que me acoses a una japonesa rubia.

Ah, ¿eso era todo?

-¿Nada más?

-No lo creo –murmuró Mello-. Solo no la pierdas de vista y…

-Esto tiene que ver con el caso Kira, ¿cierto?

Mello agradeció el que bajase la voz. A esas alturas realmente ya no sabía quien estaba en ese casino. Se maldijo de nuevo por haberse quedado con esas estúpidas costumbres de la mafia, pero podía sentir como Matt lentamente comenzaba a relajarse, dejando de lado su impaciencia, tal vez incluso su desesperación por ese estúpido juego de zombies. En el fondo, bien en el fondo, lo agradeció y por ello dejó de lado la idea de sacar otro chocolate.

Y asintió.

-Exactamente.


End file.
